End of Atmos chronicles
by Commander3428961
Summary: Atmos has come to end. Not even a speck of dust survived. However, before the destruction, fate chose certain individuals to survive. Taken to other worlds, they live drastically different lives. As time races closer for them to reunite, these are their stories.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Okay. Here's why I did what I did. I'm not good at writing, what I call 'Standalones.' Some just call them normal FanFiction, but I call them standalones. I'm not good at writing them. Let alone, am I good writing one-shots. I'm not good at it. So, I deleted the old version, and did this. On with it).

Atmos was coming to an end. Few saw it coming. Many wanted to ignore the warnings, given by the ancients. But Atmos, was coming to an end. No one knew how.. But the Ancients, knew that would end, and soon. The council of Ancients, gathered.

Their leader yelled, "It is too late, to even attempt to save our world." He showed everything going on. Those they could save. Those they needed, to save. He said, "None of us know, why or how our world will end. We simply know that it will. However.." He showed an image, of a swirling vortex, "These are hidden, throughout the Atmos. They lead to other worlds. Worlds, that greatly differ from our own." He showed an image of one, "Some primitive. This world, simply called London, by it's people. Ruled by a, 'King George.'" He smirked, "It is a world, where men named like birds, sail the seas." He showed another one, "Some of these worlds, advanced. Such as this one. A world where Justice is given, by a creature of legend." He closed the image. He told the others, "These are the ones, we must save. No matter what the cost." As everyone murmured in discussion, he yelled, "We will begin immediately. Council adjourned."

Everyone set out, particularly Argyn, who had a special interest in certain ones to be saved. He spread out, all over their world, making sure certain events, that HAD to take place.. Took place.

By the time he was done, everything had been set in motion. All that was left, was to make sure two certain important parties, survived. Of the on going war between Atmosia, and Cyclonia, there were two, who saw past it. Friends, on opposite sides of the war.

The only one who knew their world was ending, was Master Cyclonis. The elderly woman approached Argyn, and asked, "May I ask, if the world is ending.. Why do you not save my family?" She got closer, "We are the leaders of Cyclonia, after all. Shouldn't one of them, be saved?" She feared for her family, as well as her Empire. Her own life, she knew was ending. Her life didn't matter to her. Her family, and Empire, did.

Argyn said, "Sorry. But, I am afraid fate has already picked out who survives. But worry not, your family will survive." As the old Master looked confused, the ancient warrior said, "Someone in your family has been having an affair, with someone on the other side of the war. But, the child will survive."

At this, Cyclonis felt rage, but relief. Rage as her family lied to her, but relieved that her family will survive, even if Atmos ends.

But, for the time being, others chosen by fate, had been taken to other worlds by the Ancients. However, soon, only four of the Ancients were alive. But, soon, a new generation had been born, and chosen to take to other worlds.

Argyn said, looking at the massive final battle, as the final portal closed forever, "Well, at least we only gotta get two more out of here." Luckily, another salvation came. A ship took the last two, and got them to another world. One where they'd be safe, at least for a while.

After so, the massive battle almost destroyed Atmos. But while the battle took it's a toll, the Atmos was destroying itself, from the inside. Soon.. It was over. Their world, was gone forever. Not even a piece of gravel, surviving.

But, all the many placed the chosen few were taken, would ensure their safety. At least, for a time.


	2. AN Page: Taking suggestions

You read the summary, I hope. Now, certain individuals from the show, will be taken to random worlds. But, while planned who these individuals are, I only have come up with three worlds for them to go to.

This, my dear readers, is where you come in. Place in a suggestion, for a place where they can end up.

You can suggest any franchise, just make sure it's a world where the characters fit in. Whether or not I'm familiar with it.. Doesn't real matter. Just, place your suggestions in the review/Comment section.

What are the three worlds I have, and who is in them? Stay tuned.

That's all for now. Peace.


	3. The Sparrow family

(Well, here's what it's come to. Hope you like it).

(The Caribbean. Years after the destruction of Atmos).

A ship passed by the Caribbean. A ship called.. The Black Pearl. At the helm, was a man named Gibbs. The second in command of the ship. He yelled to the crew, "Put Yer backs into it! The ship won't crew herself!" He'd been waiting for orders, from the ship's captain.

Out of the cabin came the ship's Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. He said, "Alright. We have our heading, mister Gibbs!" He took out his legendary Compass that doesn't point North. It pointed East, "The East! We shall find more treasure there." He whispered to himself, "At least, I hope." They hadn't found so much as one gold doubloon, in the past three weeks. He'd hoped this one, would be at least somewhat successful. If it was, the crew wouldn't rip his head off.

They journeyed East, only to find a ship, almost like theirs. Except this one was called, the Messa. It was large, black, and had black pirate flags. But the wasn't all Jack and his men saw. They saw a treasure, millions of bits of gold, jewelery, silver, all over the ship.

A feminine voice yelled, "Hello, Jack! How long has it been? Ten, fifteen years?!" They looked to the apparent Captain of this vessel. A slim young lady, with short purple hair in a ponytail, and green eyes, wearing attire similar to Captain Jack's attire. She said, "You look like you've assembled quite the crew, Jacky boy."

The great Jack Sparrow, could only sigh, "Hello, Starling." He looked to his crew, "Starling, my crew, crew, my older sister, Starling Sparrow." He'd meant to write to her, but he'd forgotten, in his quest for treasure. He said to her, "It has been quite a while, hasn't it. I meant to write to you, but-"

She interrupted, "Don't worry about it, little brother." She walked up to him, "Your quest for treasure almost never goes well anyway." She whispered, "Plus, I have yet to find anyone you don't owe money, and I don't want to be traced back to you."

Jack said, not amused, "At least I know, when to hold my tongue and not insult me own family." He'd not wanted to hear that comment. True, his quest for treasure had points where it.. Didn't turn out as he wanted. But he always come back to his true life. The life of being a pirate. Plus.. He was trying not insult his own sister.

Gibbs said, "Capp'n.. You never mentioned having a sister." In the all years Gibbs had known Jack.. Very little was ever said about his family. But, the reveal of him having a sister, was very surprising.

Starling chuckled, "Well, Jack's always been my jealous little brother. Jealous that I can always find treasure.." She pinched her brother's cheek, "Where as he always needs big sister's help! Always has, since he was a little boy, aspiring to be a pirate."

Jack simply sighed, "There has been no living with her, since she got her ship." He turned to his crew, "A gentleman of fortune I may be, but sometimes me sister gets on me nerves."

They heard, "Jack Sparrow!" Everyone turned, to see the British Navy. Their Captain yelled, "By order of His Majesty, King George III, you are to brought back to London and hanged by the neck, till death!"

Starling simply whispered to him, "What did you do, this time?"

Jack whispered back to her, "Nothing the normal pirate wouldn't do. Except burn down the church disguised as a reverend. And try to take the King's Crown Jewels." He looked around, "And a few other things I.. Don't feel like admitting aloud."

The woman sighed, "Dad REALLY went all out on you, in your pirate training, didn't he?" She yelled to the Navy, "Alright, you scurvy men! Come meet your greatest challenge!" The British boarded her ship, yet not the Black Pearl. They all fought, protecting both the Pearl, and the Messa. Starling fought less like the traditional pirate.. And more like a martial artist. Then, she got to fighting dirty. Soon, the British retreated.

Gibbs said, amazed at his Captain's family, "Yer sister's quite a woman, Capp'n."

Jack turned to Gibbs, with a surprised look on his face. He said, "If you're implying you like her.." He took out his pistol, "You will have to go through me, Mister Gibbs."

Gibbs backed away, slowly. The British men dropped a map, onto the Black Pearl. The map lead to an island, with an X on it. Jack took out his compass, getting his sister's attention. It pointed East.

Jack said, calmly trying to escape, "As much as I'd love to stay, dear sister, I do have treasure to hunt." He chuckled, " Don't want Dad's training to go to waste, do we?"

Starling chuckled, "Not at all Jack, not at all. Have a bit of piracy to do myself, actually." As Jack left, and bid her goodbye, she waited. As soon as she was sure, they couldn't see her.. She followed the Black Pearl, knowing Jack's Compass would take her to the treasure to be found.

But, unknown to either of them.. Someone waited at their destination. Waiting for their arrival.

(Got two more planned out. Then.. Your suggestions, will be appreciated. See you next time).


End file.
